The Shooting Star
by pokemonlukes
Summary: Ash and Pikachu are now the new Champions, but little does Ash know that Pikachu is in love with him. Pikachu wishes on a shooting star that Ash could understand how she feels, but ends up turning Ash into a pikachu. The two fall in love. TF, Fluff, Ashachu x Pikachu, PIKASHIPPING. rated m just to be safe. BTW pikachu is a GIRL in this story just so you know. (WIP)
1. Pikachu's wish

**A/N: Ok boomers, this is a random ashachu x pikachu story that i thought of. I was gonna make a lemon, but decided to change it into a fluff because i like fluffs more. Also, I think Pikachu being a girl adds more romance, so she is a girl in this , enjoy!**

"human speech"

"**poke-speech**"

"_thoughts"_

Ash and Pikachu were walking home.

"Wow, I cant believe i'm actually the Champion!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pika-pika!(**Me neither, ash!) **Pikachu said, blushing.

Pikachu had been acting strange around Ash for a while now.

Ash and Pikachu have grown a strong bond ever since Ash got Pikachu at Professor Oaks lab, but Pikachu always felt more than friends with Ash.

After a while of walking, they arrived at Delia's house.

Ash opened the door and his mind flooded with memories as a child.

"Hey mom, i'm home!" Ash yelled.

"Oh Ash! You have grown so much!" Delia said, running towards her child.

She hugged Ash tighter than a Bind, "M-Mom... y-your squeezing me!"Ash said.

Delia let go, "Oh, i'm sorry. I am just so glad to see you!" she said.

"Pika-Pi.(**Phew, I thought she would never let go.**) Pikachu sighed.

"And I am glad to see you too, Pikachu!" Delia exclaimed.

After what seemed like hours of talking, Ash and Pikachu went to Ash's old room.

"Ah, memories." Ash said.

"Well, it is getting late. We should get to bed." Ash said, yawning.

"Pika-pikachu.(**Oh Ash, your so cute when you yawn...**) Pikachu said blushing lots.

Ash didn't notice the blushing though, because of Pikachu's already red cheeks

Ash and Pikachu laid down.

Ash fell asleep immediately, but Pikachu was still awake.

Pikachu stared at Ash for a while.

"_Ash... My Pikapi..." _Pikachu thought.

Ash didn't know it, but Pikachu was madly in love with him.

Pikachu licked Ash on the cheek, and then ran to the window.

"_I want him to feel the same way that I do..." _Pikachu thought to herself.

All of the sudden a shooting star passed by.

"Pi-Pika!(**Ooh, a shooting star!**)

"Pika-pika-pi-pichu.(**Ok, I wish that Ash could understand how I feel about him.)"**

After this, Pikachu hopped down and snuggled close to Ash.

"Pika-Chu(**Good night, my love.**) Pikachu said as she fell asleep.


	2. Ash's transformation

**A/N: Ok so i dont really know what to do with this story, but ill try. if anyone has suggestions, please review and let me know! enjoy!**

"talking"

"_Thoughts_"

Morning came a bit too fast for Ash.

"Ugh." Ash said groggily.

Ash noticed that the room was a lot bigger than usual, but thought he was still dreaming.

Ash wiped his eyes, "_It must just be an illusion._" Ash thought to himself.

Ash looked over at Pikachu who was stirring in bed.

_"Is it just me, or does Pikachu actually look kinda... hot?"_ Ash wandered.

_"No! I cant think of Pikachu in that way! That's __Pokephilia... but still, i cant help but notice her."_

Ash looked at her for a couple minutes before she started to get up.

"_Maybe it's because I just woke up._" Ash thought.

Pikachu turned to see Ash.

"Ash!" Pikachu yelled.

"Pikachu?! You can talk!?" Ash said, confused.

"Uhh, Ash... I don't know how to say this but... you're a Pikachu..." Pikachu said as she was surprised.

"What?! Again?"

"Mhm."

"_It seems that my wish last night came true... but this isn't what I meant!" _Pikachu thought to herself.

"Wh- How?" Ash exclaimed.

"I-I really don't know, Ash." Pikachu said, starting to to sweat.

"Well, I guess it would be fun to be a Pikachu again... But how am I gonna explain this to Mom?" Ash said.

"Maybe you could leave a note saying that you left early."

"Hey, that's a pretty good idea!" Ash yelled.

Pikachu ran over to Ash's desk.

"Hurry up!" She said.

"Hold on, i'm still getting used to these legs!" Ash said.

Ash finally managed to get up on the desk, grab a piece of paper and a pen.

The letter wrote:

_Hey Mom, Me and Pikachu are headed out to Pewter City Gym for a while to see my old pal Brock. _

_We will be back in about two weeks or more, so cya later!_

_-Ash_

"Ok, let's leave it here and sneak out of the back door." Pikachu whispered as they went out of Ash's room.

"Okay" Ash whispered back.

The two pikachus went past the kitchen, where Delia was, and shot out of the door.

They ran for a while past Delia's house and went into the forest.

Pikachu led the way while Ash followed as good as he could.

The two arrived at a small clearing in the woods.

Pikachu laid down and Ash flopped next to her.

"So, *huff* where do we *huff* go now?" Ash asked.

"I think that right here with you is the best place..." Pikachu whispered.

She blushed hard.

"What was that, Pikachu?" Ash asked.

Pikachu sweatdropped.

"Uh.. I said... maybe um, we should go find, uhh Lilly!" She lied.

"Lilly? Whos that?" Ash asked.

"You know, that witch that turned you into a pikachu a long time ago!"

"Oh yea! Now I remember!"

After a while, they decided to go find Lilly.

But one minor detail that they forgot about was that they didn't know where she would be.

After even more thinking, they headed off to Pewter gym to see if Brock could help locate her.

**A/N: Phew. that was a long chapter in my opinion ( not really. it was actually quite short.) anyways if you are reading this after i edited it, you know that I changed A LOT of stuff. it was originally just a love story, but to make it better, I made it an adventure with some hints that Pikachu is in love. Of course, later they are going to end up a couple anyways but still. Cya guys later!**


	3. Seeing an old friend

**A/N: Hey, it's finally here! chapter 3! Sorry for the wait, I have been grounded a lot in the past weeks, so I couldn't update. Anyways, enjoy!**

**you know the drill- **"talking" "_thinking_"

Two pikachus are seen running through the forest.

"So, how are we going to get to Pewter? It's a long walk and we cannot take the skytrain like this." Ash questioned.

"Who said anything about walking?" Pikachu said.

"What do you mean?"

Pikachu smirked.

"You'll see. We are almost there anyways." She said.

"Almost where?"

Pikachu is silent.

_\- At Prof. Oak's lab.-_

"What are we doing here?" Ash asked.

"To see an old friend." Pikachu said.

"_This is very confusing._" Ash thought.

...

After sneaking past some employees at the lab, Pikachu and Ash got into the area where Ash's old pokemon were.

"Pikachu? Is that you?" A voice is heard from the wave of pokemon.

Suddenly, seemingly hundreds of pokemon start swarming Ash and Pikachu.

"Guys, stop crowding her!" A voice from above shouts.

Most of the pokemon back away as a creature slowly descends to the ground.

"Noctowl! Nice to see you again!" Pikachu exclaims.

"Nice to see you too! Oh, and who is this?" Noctowl asks as he looks at Ash.

Ash starts to sweat.

"Uh, well this is going to sound weird, but... This is Ash." Pikachu explained.

The owl pokemon stares at Ash with a confused look.

"Oh I see. This is a joke! Right?" He laughs.

"Um, no..." Ash says quietly

Noctowl makes a confused face. (sort of like this:O.O)

"_It sounds like Ash, but how can he be a pokemon?! I need to ask Luxray if he has the exact scent." _Noctowl pondered.

"Noctowl, are you ok?" Pikachu asked.

"Yes, but I need you to come with me please."

"Ok..." Ash said.

The owl starts walking with the pikachus following behind.

"I still don't see why we are here, Pikachu." Ash whispered.

"Noctowl here is going to give us a ride." She whispered back.

**A/N: Sorry if this was short, I had to rush this because i'm about to go on vacation. I might update Lightning melts a frozen heart next, then Teds wish. I suggest you check them out because I think they are pretty good. Cya guys!**


	4. Some awkward explaining

**A/N: Omg I have not been on this website for a GOOD BIT xd. Sorry for the inconvenience but I am just a kid anddddd, I got grounded big time so i couldn't post for a while. Anyways i'm back now and my uploads will be less frequent so sorry to anyone who liked this but yes let's start the story.**

"Ride? What do you mean by that?" Ashchu asked.

"Come on, do I have to explain everything to you?" Pikachu asked, slightly annoyed.

Ash just gave a disappointed look and kept following along.

"Alright, here we are. If you are wondering, I am just testing a theory about this mysterious pikachu." Noctowl whispered to Pikachu.

Pikachu didn't respond.

"_Might as well let him prove that it is actually Ash. I don't see why not."_ Pikachu thought to herself.

The trio of pokemon walk into a large den.

Inside, there is a Rowlet, Corphish and a Luxray.

Rowlet was sleeping, Corphish was playing around in a small pool of water, and Luxray was laying in a small pile of leaves and grass.

"Huh, oh hey Noctowl! How are you? Also, who have you got there behind you, huh?" Corphish excitedly asked.

Ash gave a confused face.

"_Wow, I did not think that Corphish would sound like that." _Ash thought.

"Well, this is Pikachu and next to her is another pikachu that claims to be Ash. I need Luxray to examine him." Noctowl explained while shifting his head to Luxray.

Luxray tilted his head towards Ash.

"That's a new one." Luxray said in a slightly confused and annoyed tone.

Ash slowly walked towards the seemingly huge electric pokemon.

"Uh.. Hi, Luxray." Ash nervously said.

Luxray did not respond.

Instead he just shot him a,"You better back up." look.

"It's Ash. I don't know how or why he is a pikachu, but he is definitely Ash." Luxray exclaimed, then laid down on his stomach.

"Um, alright.. Guess you really are Ash." Noctowl said.

"Yeah.." Pikachu said awkwardly.

The pokemon walked outside.

"So, care to explain how this even happened? Also, why are you here?" Noctowl asked.

Pikachu sweatdropped.

"Well, from what I know, uh.. I woke up and I was a pikachu for some odd reason." Ashchu scratched his head.

"Yup. Nobody knows how it happened. B-But we decided to go to Pewter City Gym, find brock, and ask him to help us locate a certain pokemon witch." Pikachu said.

While talking, Pikachu looked at Ash and slightly blushed.

"Oh I see. Let me guess, you need a ride?"

"Yeah, and can we make it quick? I am scared of being stuck like this for too long!" Ash said.

"_*sigh* I honestly wish Ash could stay like this forever, and I could finally tell him how I feel."_ Pikachu thought.

"I'm sure Pidgeotto could give you a ride anytime. She will be excited to see Ash again as well." Noctowl said.

...

"So yeah, that's why we need your help." Pikachu finished.

Pidgeotto gave a confused face, but quickly figured out what to do.

"Alright then, hop on."

Pidgeotto lowered her body and the two pikachu's climbed on top of her back.

"Bye Ash! Bye Pikachu!" Noctowl along with a few other pokemon yelled.

"Bye! And thanks!" Ash yelled back.

The three pokemon are seen ascending into the sky and zooming away.

**A/N: sorry for the short chapter. i know i have not posted in a while but i promise i will try to upload more :3. hope you guys enjoyed my new chapter and thanks a ton for all the views/favorites on this story btw. ill post later this month XD jk lol cya!**


	5. Travelling

**A/N: sorry for the wait but I got school to tend to and I only have like 4 hours of free time a day .-. I will try to publish more but I cant promise anything big. aaa ok so this will start off about an hour during flight , so you dont get confused. also thanks for almost 3,000 views! I didnt think people would like this that much, but I guess you guys do. enjoy!1!**

_Sunday, 6:12 PM_

**_Ash's_**** pov**

"*_sigh*_ How much longer until we get there?" I ask.

"Ugh for the last time Ash, we are about an hour away." Pidgeotto replies.

"Mm, ok." I boredly reply.

It feels we have been travelling for at least 10 hours. ( it has really been about 2 hours but ash over-exaggerates a lot)

"Lets just hang out and rest for now. Even by flight we will have to walk about a half a mile to find a place to sleep." Pikachu said while rubbing Ash's arm.

Oh, why does Pikachu rubbing my arm feel so good...

Pikachu slightly blushes.

She then stops rubbing.

Darn..

"So... Ash... What are you going to do if you can never become a human again?" Pikachu asked.

Oh yeah, I never really thought of that.

"Uh, I don't know... I would probably just embrace it because it is kinda cool to be a pikachu. Then again, I would have some problems explaining myself to everyone." I replied.

"Oh, well I think that's a good decision. It is pretty nice having another pikachu around, especially you." Pikachu blushes and looks away.

She is right, it is amazing to understand what pokemon are saying.

But, I still have a lot of things I wanna do with my life!

I cant stay like this forever!

**_Pikachu's_** **_POV _**

Hmm..

I really hope Ash wants to stay as a pikachu..

I mean, I do feel bad for him in a sense that he has a lot left as a human, but I just cant control myself!

I love him so much and this is the only way I can tell him!

I have to confess before he turns back into a human, or I'll never get another chance..

"Pikachu? Are you alright? You look a little sad." Ash asks.

"Huh, no I'm fine. Thanks for asking though." I lie.

"Oh, alright. If there is something wrong, you can always tell me."

No, I cant.

I feel another paw touch mine.

... A-Ash..

Ash is holding my hand!

I blush intensely.

I feel so warm inside, like our hearts are connecting..

**_Ash's POV _**

I don't know why I decided to hold Pikachu's hand (or paw in this case _)

I feel.. nice inside.

Eh, it's probably nothing.

It is cold up here, so it's probably the warmth of our hands that feels nice.

...

_Monday, 7:38 AM_

"ugh."

I wake up with my arm around Pikachu.

Wait, what..

"Hm? Oh, good morning Ash." Pikachu says, tired.

"Uh, good morning." I say.

Pikachu notices the position we are in and blushes.

I quickly get up.

"Heh.. sorry." I awkwardly say.

"I-It's ok. We always slept like this when you were a human anyways, so it's fine." Pikachu says while still blushing.

"O-Ok then."

All of the commotion wakes up Pidgeotto.

"Wha- You guys, it's too early. Go back to sleep.." Pidgeotto said grumpily.

I guess Pidgeotto is a late-sleeper.

"Oh, get up. We gotta meet Lily as soon as possible." I say.

"Ugh, fine.." She gets up.

"Let's... hit the road, I guess." Pikachu says, still tired.

**A/N: yes yes epic chapter lol. sorry if it was boring but next chapter will be a bit better. Also, if anyones wondering, they wake up outside of a pokecenter on a small bed found next to the trash. xd thanks for reading cyaz.**


	6. Even more travelling

**A/N: jeez I have not updated this in a while... lol. seriously though, sorry to any viewers who were waiting this entire time. I have had some irl issues and haven't had the time to write sadly. but anyways here you go, chapter 6!**

The three pokemon walked along a quiet dirt road.

"Why do I have to come along again...?" Pidgeotto asked.

"Incase we need help finding Lily. Which would be right about now, so can you fly around and look for her please?" Pikachu replied in a sassy tone.

"Ok, sheesh." Pidgeotto stretched her wings.

"Thank you, Pidgeotto." Ash tried to be nice.

She made a fake smile, then flew up into the sky.

_"I get that everyone is grumpy, but I don't want it to cause problems." _Ash thought.

Ash and Pikachu travelled in silence for about 15 minutes.

Surprisingly enough, Pikachu was the one to speak first.

"So, do you even know where Lily lives?" She asked.

Ash scratched the back of his head.

"Uh, not particularly. But I know we are in the right town."

Just as Pikachu was about to make a remark, Ash picked up a familiar scent.

"Wait a sec. Why does it smell so weird over here?" He looked around.

"*sniff sniff* Oh yeah... I recognise that scent. Reminds me of your old pal Brock."

Little did Ash know, but over time new abilities and feelings will appear as a result of him being a pikachu.

Such as his new sense of smell.

"Yeah, now that I think about it, the scent is like Brock's. But I don't see him anywhere." Ash's eyes wandered all around.

"Obviously. Did you not know that a pikachu can smell something from almost a mile away?" Pikachu giggled a little.

"Erm.. No."

"*sigh* That's just like you, Ash"

He blushed a little.

"Come on, let's try to find Brock. Maybe he knows where to find Lily."

Pikachu sniffed the air a few times, then signaled Ash to follow her.

Ash's face was red as a beet from embarrassment.

**A/N: sorry that this was a short chapter, but I wan not really sure what to do at first. I threw around some ideas and decided to use this. please let me know if I should change this or really anything else. I wanna apologise again for not uploading a lot and I will try to be more frequent. but to be fair, I have school until the evening, do daily chores, and practice piano lessons. that leaves me with about 50 mins - an hour to do what I actually want to. besides that, I hope you guys like this story so far, and cya.**


End file.
